


Two Lies & A Truth

by pechekeen



Series: Under the Wraps [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Soulmates, armie's a r&d manager for some big shot company, timmy's an author and musician on the dl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechekeen/pseuds/pechekeen
Summary: An assumption: Armie is the poster child of what a strapping, ambitious alpha should look like.  He's successful, married, has two incredible children and a great best friend to boot. There's practically nothing wrong with his life and never would be.Another assumption: Timothée is a sweet, innocent soul that is a natural born omega. He's young, naive, and impossibly easy to love. He could get anyone he his heart desires, and it's set in stone that he'll make it big one day with his writing.The truth: Armie's actually an omega that wears specialized cologne to mask his scent, takes heat suppressants, and always takes extra precautions to make it seem like he's the alpha everyone thinks he naturally is. He's married, but it's more of a cover up than anything. His friend and children are about the only thing that's left unmarred by the slew of lies he constantly pours of his teeth. Timothée is actually an alpha through and through despite his appearances. Timothée might be young, and somewhat naive, but he has a deeper insight on things than anyone wants to admit.The conclusion: They meet and nothing's the same ever again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i wrote the first chapter already, but here we are anyways! i'm kind of bumbling along here, but i have a vague plan to where this will end up. i'm still messing with the idea of setting this in a werewolf au or if it's just an a/b/o dynamic sort of thing (it'll most likely be the latter tbh), and i'll update the tags / rating as this progresses!
> 
> update: more information about this au (world building and such) is on the next chapter!)

The sweat on his brow was wiped off with his forearm as his eyes remained squinted behind his sunglasses. Leave it to Nick to choose the sunniest patch of green to golf on, but he didn't hold it against his friend. It's been weeks since they had last seen each other, much less spent more than five minutes in each other's company, but that's what happened when the two of them were always swamped from work left and right. Today, though, they both made it a point to hang out and catch up on what's been going on face to face.

There was a groan of frustration and defeat after Nick swung. Armie had a shit eating grin pulled across his face as he watched. "I know I haven't been down here in awhile, but  _damn_  this is doing wonders to my ego, man." Nick shot him a surly look that only made him snicker in response. "Come on, turn that frown upside down and let's get ready for dinner. It's in.. ah, fuck- we're due in fifteen." He had glanced at his watch and that's all it took for the two of them to pack up their clubs and zip back to the clubhouse.

The two of them walked into the comfort of the air conditioned building with a large sigh. A few hearty greetings were dished out as they passed by the club employees and other members alike. Armie clasped his hand over the general manager's shoulder as he paused to chat about how his play had been just now. If he noted how Nick was  _a little_  out of practice then his friend was none the wiser; mostly because the man hadn't stopped walking and was probably already at the hostess stand to be seated at their reserved table.

Armie joined Nick a few moments later still beaming from ear to ear. His sunny attitude was probably a bit out of place since he was practically dead on his feet from the back to back meetings and conferences he dealt with almost every day, but he was just glad to be able to spend time with his best friend. He had said just that when Nick had noted on it earlier today, and all he got back was a bemused, yet slightly touched, smile.

They made small talk as they got settled in for dinner. Drinks and food were ordered, and by the time their meals came they were both comfortable with the flow of conversation. Half an hour passed before a distraction came and parted Armie's attention for a moment. Then that moment became two when his eyes tracked the movement of said distraction setting up near the mic towards the far end of the patio. 

This particular country club always had live music playing on Friday nights. Most of the time the musicians weren't well known outside of the community, but everyone knew everyone within this range. So, when Armie spotted an unfamiliar mop of dark hair that covered the person's face, his curiosity piqued. Nick didn't seem to notice since he kept talking, but Armie kept the stranger's figure in his peripheral all the while.

There was a buzz of static that came from the amp for a split second before it was followed by  some miscellaneous noises that the mic picked up as the musician got himself situated. "Hey, everyone. I'm Timothée and sorry James couldn't make it today. It was a, um, last minute change, but I hope everyone's having a good night so far."

A strand of unruly hair was tucked behind Timothée's ear as a few people chimed back how their night was going. All of which the musician listened to with a placid smile. Armie, for one, hadn't been one of the few that had spoken up. Normally he would have without a doubt, but he kind of fell off his game for a second when he connected how  _that man_  sounded  _like that_. The brunet’s voice was surprisingly deep for the tall, wiry frame he stood at, and even he could see how easy on the eyes the brunet was. Nick seemed to notice the cut of attention and turned his own gaze towards the musician as well.

"Glad to hear that," Timothée said with a warm smile that held more than just the polite facade most members wore here. "I hope I can fill in his shoes here, but anyways, here's Wonderwall-" The beginning chords were strummed out and it brought up a chorus of laughter for those that caught on. Armie was one of them and it seemed to break him out of the small stupor he had fallen into. Timothée, himself, laughed along for a moment before he shook his head and held a hand up. "I'm just kidding- unless.. you all really do want me to continue." There were contradicting responses and it had the musician chuckle again.

All in all, Timothée didn't start off with Wonderwall, but the man certainly met everyone's standards. Well, that's how Armie felt at least since he personally thought Timothée was pretty good. His voice lulled over the ambiance and idle chatter in between tables. There were a good handful of times where people applauded, and the number only increased as the night wore on. The more drunk people got,  the more boisterous they were. Armie was about halfway there after a few drinks, but he wasn't going to get plastered. He still needed to drive himself home after all.

After an hour or so, he excused himself to go to the bathroom. His eyes lingered on Timothée as he passed by, but he tore his gaze away after a few seconds so he could actually see where he was going. Thankfully, he made it to the bathroom without getting caught up in some random conversation, but he had to wait for a little while since there was a line for some reason. 

Then, after he had relieved himself and washed his hands, Armie took a small detour and went outside for a smoke. The sun had set and a pleasant breeze of cool air passed by him when he opened the front door. He already had a hand in his pocket to pull out his pack, and he nearly dropped it when he saw a somewhat familiar mess of dark hair stand by the far corner of the building.

Armie knew that the chances of it being Timothée was pretty high since he hadn't seen anyone else here with the same complexion tonight. Was it weird to go over and  _just so happen_  to smoke next to a man he barely knew? Probably, but a better question was if he cared, and the answer to that wasn't enough to keep him from walking over anyways. He just played it off as the product of his ‘outgoing and nosy’ demeanor.

The smell of smoke reached his nose as he crossed the remaining distance, but what got him the most was the other's scent that intertwined with it. This man was an alpha. It really shouldn't have been surprising, but he couldn't admit he hadn't been raised on the sociatle normas that came with appearances and secondary gender. Normally other alphas made him wary, if not bristle slightly right off the bat, but his footsteps didn't stop and he didn’t really mind it  _as_  much.

There was a faint glow that came from the end of the other's cigarette, and Armie swore that the way the streetlamp shone it's light down on the brunet made Timothée seem that much more attractive. Otherworldly almost, but he was just being dramatic and cast the thought out of his mind as he stopped next to the musician. "Great singing out there," Armie said in greeting as he pulled out his pack and lighter.

Timothée looked over with his eyebrows arched and his lips pursed around the cigarette. Armie tried to ignore how plush the other's mouth looked and turned his attention towards lighting his own cigarette instead. 

"Thanks, I'm just glad that everyone's on board with me filling in last minute." Came the nonchalant response along with a one shouldered shrug. The ash was tapped off towards the side and Armie was all too aware of how the other's eyes lingered on him.  _He’s probably sizing me up too_ , he reminded himself while he took a long drag. "I'm pretty sure you're going to stuck on board after tonight," Armie noted with a smile already quirked on his lips. "You might even run James out of here for good." It was obviously a joke to him, but he saw the way Timothée's smile faltered subtly and he nearly paused the exhale of smoke.

"Thanks, but I hope not. I heard he really likes this place with it being close knit and all, and I'd hate to take that from him. I mean, hypothetical or not, you know?" A small crease formed in between Timothée's brow and all Armie could do for a second was to blink back.

"Oh, yeah, I mean he's kind of like family here and I'm pretty sure no one wants him to be estranged. Besides, he has some seniority over you." Armie tried to be reassuring by rolling some light humor into his voice. Yet that just begged the question of how old Timothée was. He was rewarded by a small crinkle to Timothée's nose as the brunet shook his head.

"I hope not." There was a pause as the musician took another drag. "So do you make it a habit to chat up anyone that comes out here to smoke?"

The question didn't necessarily catch Armie off guard, but he'd admit that there was a small jump of nerves that coursed through him. "Not  _everyone_ , but I try to make it a habit to know who I can out here- close knit and all like you said. And this is where I usually smoke so.." Alright, that was a blatant lie and he had no idea why he said it, but it wasn't like he could stuff those words back into his mouth no matter how much he wanted to.

Timothée looked down at the spot they stood on and then around their surroundings in a slow sweep. "Right here, in this exact spot?" He asked slowly, and in a tone that sounded an awful like amusement.

Armie pulled the cigarette away from his mouth and cast an innocent gaze around as well. "Yeah, sure, right here." He kept his voice smooth with practiced ease. It was an essential skill that came along his work after all, and if his mouth felt a little dry from the funny look Timothée gave him a moment later then he chose to ignore it. "Ask anyone around here and they'll tell you the same thing ." Armie chanced a glance at the brunet and grinned. "Actually, they'll probably tell you that I'm fucking around, and they wouldn't be wrong." Could he have worded that better? Definitely, but, again, he couldn't magically rewind time to fix it. Hopefully Timothée wouldn't immediately jump to a literal assumption with his poorly constructed words.

The brunet's eyes narrowed in what seemed to be a playful, yet calculated, manner . "Would've  _never_ guessed you're that type of guy."

There was an emphasis on the second word that had Armie bite down on the filter of his cigarette. "What type?" He said with an expression that matched Timothée's.

"A troublemaker," Timothée said with a shrug as he snuffed out his cigarette against the outdoor ashtray.

"I'm totally not a troublemaker." Yet the look on the musician's face told him that Timothée was hardly convinced. "Come on- me? With this face and smile? It screams innocence." Armie flashed his trademark smile after he pulled the cigarette away from his lips just to prove his flimsy point.

Timothée's lips parted and it looked like the man was about to say something, but he paused and chortled instead. "I meannnnnnnnn if you say so," he drawled with a smile that practically challenged the brightness of Armie's.

That sight alone knocked Armie down a few pegs, and he was quick to busy his lips with his quickly burning cigarette. "I  _do_  say so. Ask anyone around here and-"

"And they'll tell me the same thing,  _right_ ," Timothée interjected in a knowing drag to his words. "I'll take your word for it, but I should get back." The wide grin dulled down to that same polite, yet warm, smile. He threw his cigarette away and stepped around Armie in one graceful step. "Also, you might want to hang a sign here to warn a guy or girl that this is your spot to smoke at, though," Timothée said as he started to walk towards the front door.

Armie scrunched his brow and watched the other's receding figure. "What for? You make it sound like I'm a bad partner for a conversation," he called out.

"Not a bad partner for conversation, but it kind of goes against what the nicotine is supposed to do," Timothée said back and spared Armie a look over his shoulder.

If Armie didn't know any better, and most of the time he really  _didn't_ , he would've sworn the musician did a once over his body. Then, the tall brunet was gone, and Armie was left with the stale taste of burnt nicotine stuck in the back of his throat as he gaped a little.


	2. Me? Drunk? Possibly So Quite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, he _might_ be a little caught up with that musician named Timothée, but what's the big deal?
> 
> Right?
> 
> Well, maybe not so much.
> 
> Combine the weird pull he feels to the alpha, how drunk he actually is, and an already existing problem that just won't go away and.. well, it can make some train of thoughts pretty erratic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I did some thinking about how heats, secondary genders, etc. work in this au and this is what I came up with! (Also, sorry about the length!)
> 
> -Alphas and omegas experience around the same number of cycles. Alphas experience ruts and omegas experience heats. It differs from person to person, but heats/ruts typically happen 2-3 times a year.
> 
> -Heats and ruts are both a biological occurrence for reproductive purposes. That isn't to say that people can only get pregnant during the cycles. It just means that there's a higher chance of being successful. Now, when most people think of heats and ruts they just think about the crazy need to have sex. I wanted to go a bit deeper with this and added an emotional level that needs to be met as well. Yes, omegas will still go into heat and have physical cravings/needs but they also need the right company to provide emotional security and safety. This doesn't have to be done with someone's true mate since that's a rare occurrence, but the closer / more connected an omega is to the other person, the more satisfied / better the experience will be. Alphas are subjected to the same thing but they have an overwhelming need to care instead of being cared for. That isn't to say that some alphas don't need to be cared for, though! It depends on the temperament of the alpha and omega to know what their needs are.
> 
> -Heat suppressants aren't illegal, but they are kind of frowned upon (especially by the more traditional / older people). They're essentially birth control, but it messes with an omega's scent. If an omega uses birth control then their scent will dull down and practically match a beta's. Some people find the lack of scent off putting (which is another reason it's somewhat frowned upon), but it's available world wide for omegas to use.
> 
> -True mates are a thing! Its' the equivalent of soulmates and very rare to come across. There are a few telling factors that make it clear that someone found their true mate. The first being an undeniable attraction no matter how much distance is put in between the two. The other person's entire being draws the person in and there's an instant connection that no one can really describe. If one of the pairing is an omega that is on heat suppressants, then their original scent is unaffected to the other person. The other person is able to smell their scent as clear as day and it isn't stale or dulled like a beta's even thought that's what everyone picks up on.
> 
> -Since true mates are so rare, most of the time an omega / alpha won't feel a crippling sense of loneliness and will have their needs met during a cycle (give that the person is with a person that can provide it of course). _But_ if someone happens to come across their true mate they will start to have the feeling of dissatisfaction during their cycle. The emptiness will grow more and more if a person's needs aren't being met or if they're around their true mate for an extended period of time.

As much as he had prayed to the high heavens, Armie hadn't been able to slip back into the dining room without getting a pointed look thrown at him from Nick. It was one thing to have some interest in a person with talent, something that Timothée was clearly a prime example of, but another thing to come back inside looking like he just had his gut punched sideways. Armie, of course, had tried to play it off with something about how oddly nippy it was outside, but his best friend didn't buy it.

He'd admit that he had most of his attention on the musician even though he had good liquor to sip on and was in even better company. Nothing seemed to be able to catch his full attention until Timothée wrapped up for the night. Even then, Armie had regarded the publicly announced farewell with a slight frown. Then he saw how Nick eyed him and he was quick to clear his throat and flash a practiced smile at his friend. Yeah, Nick still didn't buy it, but he was in no mood to confess something even he had no explanation for.

The two of them went to leave without a grandiose parting like they usually did. Armie was a little sideways with his vision and Nick kept a close eye on him as they walked. Now, he won't be out right with it and say that he was trying to _avoid_ Timothee, but that's exactly what he was doing.

Armie tried to slip away without catching the eye of the brunet, but that's exactly what happened when he reached the foyer. He spotted that tussle of dark hair and saw the man _laugh_. The most damnedest thing was that he felt his own lips try to instinctively twitch up into a smile. Armie knew he was more than just a little tipsy at this point in the evening, but even he caught on with the ridiculous reaction and schooled himself to _get a fucking grip._

Timothee's smile seemed to widen when they made eye contact and the man waved at him. _The guy was just being polite,_ he told himself as he waved back. Then it looked like the alpha had the mind to come over and Armie felt his heart try to jump up to his brain. He knew he didn't let on with how he felt to the naked eye, of course, but Nick knew him well enough to take note of how Armie took longer strides to walk outside.

He wasn't sure what was worse at this point. The fact that he was more drunk than he should be, or the way his pulse had started to hammer when he saw Timothee. The latter made irritation prickle under his skin, because why in the world was he reacting like this? Timothée was just some tall, lanky guy that could sing and play the guitar pretty well. A person that had a voice like red velvet; that dripped and drawled like the smoothest Tennessee whiskey he had ever had-

" _Armie_ ," a firm voice called out as his shoulder was shaken. Armie blinked in surprise and refocused his vision to see Nick looking right back at him with furrowed brows.

"You sure you're okay to drive?" Nick asked with concern openly visible in the night air.

"Uh-huh. Yeah, I'm fine," he said dismissively. The lingering image of how Timothée looked when he had laughed disasspated and he found himself right beside his parked car. He wasn't really sure how he had gotten over here without being conscious of his surroundings. Armie went to open the driver's door and he ended up missing and fumbled. That made him pause and blink while he reassessed himself. "Okay, second thought, I should.. probably skip it."

There was a noise of agreement to his side as Nick dragged him over to his friend's car instead. Armie went with a small dash of concern about how he was acting, but ultimately dismissed it and plopped himself down into the passenger seat when Nick's car was unlocked. "Lemme text Tim 'bout it-"

"Don't worry about your car. I gave him the sign when we were walking out _just in case_ ," Nick said as he closed the door.

Again, he chose to ignore the skip of memory that apparently happened within the past few minutes. Armie was sure he would've seen the general manager on his way out, but all he could conjure into his mind was how adorably crinkled Timothée's face was. _Adorable?_ He thought to himself in slight disbelief. Whatever, he was just more drunk than he had originally anticipated was all.

"You gave him the sign- _God_ , what did I ever do to have you in my life?" He crooned back with a sappy smile on his face. The overly sweet touch to his expression melted away into a loud cackle when he was elbowed sharply on the side. Armie swatted his friend's arm away and reclined into his seat with a snicker still in his breath. The car rumbled to life and he lolled his head towards the window. The cool surface eased some of the heat that had collected under his clothing, and he managed to ignore the small bumps in the road that jostled his head against the window.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he was woken with another shake to his shoulder. Armie snapped his eyes open and jerked his head up with his pulse skyrocketing from surprise.

"Whoa- _easy_ ," Nick said slowly as he withdrew his hold. He held his hand up to show that he didn't mean any harm by the touch and kept it there until Armie started to relax his shoulders. "We're at your place. Just wanted to try and wake you up before possibly dragging you inside again."

_Again._ The last word made him cringe lightly, but he knew that Nick wasn't holding it over his head. The last time he had knocked out cold hadn't been the prettiest, or proudest, moment in his life, but they had moved on from it since then. Well, that's what he liked to convince himself of at least. The heels of his palm were pressed against his eyes to scrub away the remaining sleep. "How long was I out for?" He asked groggily and grimaced when he felt how dry his mouth was.

"Fifteen minutes. You know, the usual time it takes to get from the club to your house." There was a touch of amusement in Nick's voice and Armie responded by rolling his eyes when he went to open the door.

"Shut up," he grumbled back without much heat in his voice. The lack of sass was pretty off kilter for him, but he didn't have the space to really think about that when he was trying to not tumble out of the car face first. Armie managed to stand on his own two feet without falling and he felt proud of the small achievement. Why? He had no fucking clue, but the sudden set of exhaustion that swept through him made it hard to think straight. All he wanted to do was to sleep so his body could get the rest it needed and to keep out any intruding thoughts about a certain dark haired singer.

And once again, just the thought of Timothée had him reeling again. Armie shook his head, almost as if he could physically banish it by just doing that, as he leaned against the car. A large breath was sucked in and held for a few seconds before he let it gust out in a sigh. When he looked over towards the side he noticed how Nick was staring at him. "What?" He asked, although Armie had a feeling he didn't _need_ to since it was clear there was something behind the way his friend assessed him.

"How close are you?" Nick asked in a quiet voice even though there was no one else out in the neighborhood at this time of night.

Armie pulled a deep frown and tried to remember the countdown. "Two weeks," he said after a few pauses. "Why?" There was a small hint of wariness that wormed its way into his tone even though he knew that it wasn't needed when it came to Nick. His friend, thankfully, didn't take any offense to it.

"Just wondering." Came the passive response as his friend shrugged.

Armie didn't believe it was just that, but he didn't have the energy to nit pick at the moment. He just made a nonchalant noise and leaned off of the car. "I can get inside by m'self," he mumbled, and the look on Nick's face told him enough to have him hold up a hand. "Really, I'm fine, Nick." They stared at each other for a few seconds before his friend finally nodded and went back around to the driver's side. "I'll text you in the morning or something. Thanks for drivin' me," Armie called out as he carefully made his way to the front door. The keys in his pocket were taken out and it took a few tries to get the damn thing into the lock.

There was an agreeing reply before he heard Nick drive off. Armie pushed open the door and accidentally let it slam shut. The loud noise made him wince, but he didn't feel bad about it since there wasn't anyone to disturb. Elizabeth and the kids were out of town for the week and he had the whole house to himself. All of this space with absolutely no company and a vast sense of crippling loneliness. _Great._

Another loud sigh was pushed out as he tossed his keys onto the kitchen counter when he passed by. His head ached from the liquor that still coursed through his body and the thoughts about Timothée. Annoyance flared back to life as he took the time to reflect on how frequent the alpha had popped up throughout the night. He just met the brunet today, had only talked to him for no more than ten minutes, _and_ the guy was and _alpha_. The last of the three should've been enough to keep his thoughts far away, yet here he was with slight unease and a weird tinge of, dare he say it, _warmth_ brewing in his stomach.

Now, if he was being honest to himself, and a bit more drunk, he might admit that his reaction was misleading. Irritation and anger had always been the easiest thing for him to latch onto. That small pit of giddiness was something that confused the hell out of him and it didn't help that he wasn't sober to assess everything. There was a bit of fear that came long with how _nice_ the smidgen of happiness was, because he barely knew the guy aside from his name. So, he covered that up with irritation instead.

It was more socially acceptable than to feel sad or vulnerable- especially given his feigned status. Alphas weren't supposed to feel this and they weren't supposed to do that. They weren't supposed to do or feel a lot of things, and Armie had always been good at selling himself into those standards down to the T. Maybe a bit _too_ good, but there was no denying that it took a toll on him. He might have been the odd man out when it came to how most omegas were personality wise, but he still had some deep seated traits every omega had. His just rarely saw the light of day because he pushed it down so deep in order to maintain his image.

A scowl had worked its way onto his face as he thought. He half trudged, half stumbled his way upstairs to shower with his thoughts racing all the while. The strain of fighting with himself made the idea of hitting his head against a wall really tempting, but he chided himself for being dramatic. All he needed was a nice, hot shower and a good night's rest. That was it.

" _Right_ ," he muttered out loud as he walked into the bathroom. His clothes were taken off and dropped into the laundry basket before he got the water running. A heavy hand was raked through his well styled hair and he found himself staring at the calender that hung near the far window. Red, diagonal lines crossed out half of the dates, and a frown tugged at his mouth as his gaze fell down to the last Sunday of the month. The date was circled and he swore the damn thing taunted him. Bitterness rose within him from the visible reminder, and he didn't look away until he realized how hot the room was getting. Steam began to fog the mirror and he tore his eyes away from the calender and stepped into the shower.

A low groan jumped past his lips the moment he slipped under the spray. He stuck his head in with his eyes closed and stood like that for a second or two before he turned around. The excess water was wiped and he tried to empty out his thoughts.

Yeah, that clearly wasn't working. There was something that kept pulling his focus back to Timothee. He couldn't figure out why he was so drawn to the man, but then again he could just be lying to himself. It wouldn't be the first time after all. The comfort of hot water started to dull as he got lost in his own head. The only times where he let himself truly feel and think was when he was either drunk off his ass or completely alone. Both of which he currently met at the moment.

Armie reminded himself that he was married, he had two kids that he loved with all his heart, and a picture perfect life. There shouldn't be anything to tempt or have him stray away from what he had, right? When there was a pause of hesitation to his own silent question he nearly laughed at himself.

Those were the words he had recited to himself since the day he got married to Elizabeth. They were best friends, and he thought, _God_ had he thought- prayed even- that they were made for each other. He wanted to be convinced that she was the missing half of his young life back then and that it'd always remain as such. They had two beautiful children for crying out loud, but the illusion he had been so desperate to hang onto cracked more and more with each passing year.

He wanted to say that he loved her, and he did to some extent, but he was also aware of how much of a fool he was. All he could think about were where the cracks in his facade laid. Any of the past heats he had gone through came to mind right off the bat. It made sense since he had one coming up rather soon, but the spiral in mood had caught him off guard.

Sure, he didn't have regular heats like a normal omega should have, but it was because of the heat suppressants he took. The cycle is supposed to come anywhere from two to three times a year, and as luck would have it, he typically had three per year. Yet the heat suppressants made it possible for him to skip over them for the most part. The suppressants took care of the physical needs and signs his body would give to announce that he was experiencing a heat, but it didn't change the emotional side of things.

Omegas needed someone to help them through their heat emotionally _and_ physically. There have been cases where some have gone mad from not having their emotional needs met even though they had been taken care of physically. Armie had been convinced that he was set since his 'heats' had gone swimmingly for years. In reality, though, that was his desperation that shrouded the truth.

If Elizabeth really had been enough for him then he wouldn't have carried around this emptiness within him during and after his 'heat'. He'd be stress free, full of love- whatever the hell a healthy and happy omega should be like. Yet he wasn't. There was always something missing and it had nearly torn him to shreds on multiple occasions. The amount of guilt and shame he felt had been voiced over and over again to his wife, and she had always been so incredibly understanding. He wasn't sure how she had the tolerance for any of it; especially since he had recently been reduced to a sobbing wreck that was almost at his wit's end the last time it happened. Yet she had always been there for him even though they both knew that their marriage was more of a cover up for his true identity than it was as a sign of their undying love for each other. The flame in between them had dulled considerably, but they still tried to make things work. God only knows that they did.

A familiar prick of heat burned behind his eyes as he tried to pull himself out of his own head. He hadn't missed a day with taking his suppressants, but he had been dreading the fact that he might have to up the strength of his suppressants again. That would mean more nausea, more lethargy from getting his body to adapt to the dosage, more of everything he could have avoided if he had been born differently.

_Two weeks._ He still had two weeks to try and get everything out of his system in hopes that this time he wouldn't go off the deep end again.

A long, shuddering breath was taken in and held. Armie tried to calm himself and stated the facts to help him calm down. He still had two weeks, he was currently drunk, and if he stayed in the shower like this he'd walk out as a living prune. The last of the three made him snort, and it was enough for him to shake his head and get a move on with washing himself.

By the time he made it to bed he was utterly exhausted. If he had been any more sober he would've noted how random the bout of guilt and dread was. Something had triggered the onslaught of emotion, and maybe it was even his subconscious trying to tell him something, but didn't want to delve any deeper than he had already. Any and all possibilities had escaped his sore head, and he was more keen on snuggling under the duvet instead.

He found some peace at the idea of how he'd be fine tomorrow. He'd be up on his feet and in tip top shape without a single shred of whatever the hell he had just gone through come morning. That's how it's always been anyways. Well, that's how he's always made sure it's been more like, but he ignored that and tried to get some much needed sleep. Thankfully, sleep came to him easily that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the block of text at the beginning, but I felt like I needed to get that out there for my own sanity because I forget a lot of details often. Any feedback is always appreciated! Leave a comment here or reach out to me over [on my Tumblr! ](peche-keen.tumblr.com)


	3. Word Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk about going from casual to taking embarrassing secrets to the grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't expecting this to go where it did like... three times, but i think i'm getting more comfortable with writing dialogue?
> 
> another shout out to [@thexluckyxduck](https://thexluckyxduck.tumblr.com/) and [@parlare-o-morire](https://parlare-o-morire.tumblr.com/) for helping me figure out the content for the 2 truths and a lie! it took so long, but you guys are the real MVP here

CHAPTER 3  
Armie had been right about getting back on track the next day. There wasn't a hangover to suffer through, thankfully, and he went about his day like he hadn't experienced a mini breakdown the night before. His head was on straight, but his thoughts.. well, he hated to admit it out loud, or even to himself, but they wandered a lot; especially when it came to one dark haired person in particular that never failed to make him feel all.. _different_. The only reason why he labeled it as such was because of the instant mix of emotions he felt whenever he thought about Timothée. There was an immediate dreaminess that wrapped around him, but that quickly turned into irritation whenever he caught himself. Again, he barely knew the guy and he already felt all.. _weird_ about him. He didn't dare and say he was infatuated with Timothée because that just made it seem that much more concrete. Plus, it was ridiculous, right? Right.

It's been half a week since his last visit to the country club, and he found himself wondering if he should go back this coming Friday. It was the only day he was really available to go out, and Nick had already told him that he, too, was free that day. It'd be nothing short of a miracle if they could spend some time together again in such a short period of time. Elizabeth and the kids were coming back on Thursday, but he knew she'd be understanding if he really did take Nick up on the offer to have dinner. There was only one small issue, and that was _who_ he might see that night.

He had checked the country club website in hopes that he could see what musician was scheduled on Friday. Unfortunately for him, no name was present. The only thing that was on the newsletter was that there would be live music that started at 7:00 p.m. So, Armie thought on it as he made it through day by day.

Now it was Wednesday and he already got off on a bad start. He didn't really dream frequently, but he certainly had one last night. It was a bunch of nonsensical mumbo-jumbo, but there was this feeling that stuck with him even after he woke up. The sense of this.. safety clung to him throughout his morning, and even when he got to work. There was this cocoon of warmth and feeling of protection that was really jarring since he had _never_ felt something like that before; not from a dream and not from any real life situations. He was always the one that produced that feeling to others, or so he's been told, and it was never the other way around. Elizabeth and Nick haven't even made that sort of impact on him, and that's the reason why he felt so put off by it.

So, it wasn't a big surprise that his performance at work wasn't exactly the best, but his coworkers were sympathetic when he explained he hadn't gotten a good night's sleep. No one second guessed him since he wasn't the type to slack off that often- if at all. When the afternoon rolled around he decided to take an hour break instead of the usual half hour. It wasn't that he was only allowed to be on break for only half and hour or anything; it was just that he liked to eat and then get back to work. Everything was by the clock for him, but he just couldn't focus right today.

Traffic was nothing less than terrible at this hour so he walked his way to a cafe that sat a few blocks down. The bustle and roar of the city was oddly comforting to him now compared to when he had first moved to New York. Back then he swore his ears and nose were going to fall off, but now it was almost like home to him.

It hadn't been his intention to walk into an overly crowded cafe, but once he got inside he couldn't really turn back around. A small group of people had followed him in so he just waited in the line and eventually ordered a sandwich and a cup of coffee. By the time he got his order, he noticed that there weren't that many tables available. All of them had at least two people occupying them, but he noticed someone get up from a table to the far right. It didn't look like the person was coming back so he figured he'd try his chances to sit with a stranger and walked over.

"Excuse me?" He asked once he was close enough. The person had a hood pulled up all the way and was slightly hunched over a laptop. Long, slim fingers flew over the keyboard, and he was mildly impressed by the dexterity for a second. A few seconds passed as his question went unheard. Armie sighed inwardly and rounded the table with his cup set on the edge of the table so he'd be in the other's line of sight. It was only then did the stranger pause and look up at him.

And, shit, he sort of wished he hadn't decided to stop at this table. Bright, green eyes met his and Armie swore he felt his heart skip at least two beats. Which _didn't mean anything dammit_ , and he felt very taken aback from the reaction. He must have gaped a little, or done something similar, since the other man gave him a funny look as an ear bud was taken out from under the hood.

"Hey, long time no see," Timothée said with amusement clear in his voice.

"Uh, yeah- long time no see," Armie said back with a small fumble in his words. _Wow,_ that was sad. He was well practiced when it came to talking to people, but most of that seemed to fly out of the fucking window for some reason. "You mind if I sit here?" He motioned to the empty chair that sat across from Timothée with his elbow as he spoke.

Timothée's eyebrows rose as he looked from Armie to the chair and then back up to him again . "Oh, no, go ahead. The seat's all yours."

The man's posture straightened up as Armie went to go sit down. "Thanks," he said absently as he got himself comfortable. His foot knocked into the other's and he leaned down to see how much space he actually had. Which, spoiler alert, wasn't that much. They both had long legs and the cafe tables weren't exactly the biggest. "Damn, looks like it's a game of footsie or some shit." The words were said without being fully processed in his mind, and when it _clicked_ he felt a little mortified of himself. "Not that-"

A chuckle came from the brunet and he actually bumped back at Armie's leg. "That's what happens when there isn't a lot of leg room," Timothée said as he reached for a cup that sat to the side.

"No shit, Sherlock," Armie muttered with a smile already threatening to pull at his lips. He scooted his chair backwards a little, but he then realized that he'd knock into the table behind him. A sigh left him as he gave up and went to eat his sandwich instead. "What were you so focused on?" Armie nodded towards the laptop before he took a bite.

"Work." Came the simple reply as Timothée toyed with the sleeve on his cup. "Had a moment to think so I went with it."

A questioning noise came from the back of his throat before he swallowed his mouthful. "With all of this noise?" He asked with a quirked brow and a glance towards their surrounding.

The ear bud was lifted a bit higher and dangled loosely from Timothée's fingers. "It's easier when I have my own noise to block it out."

Oh, right. "And what kind of noise is that?" He asked before taking another bite.

"Noise like music- you might have heard of it," Timothée drawled back with an easy smile spread across his face.

Armie rolled his eyes before he settled a deadpan at the other's direction. "Are you poking fun at my age? I'm not fucking ancient, and some people like to listen to other stuff _besides_ music. I know I do," he said with a small sniff.

That apparently caught Timothée's attention, and had the brunet lean in a little bit more. "Other stuff besides music? Like what- podcasts?" His tone wasn't accusing in the slightest, surprisingly enough, and there was a small crease that sat in between Timothée's eyebrows as he spoke.

"White noise," Armie said with a one shouldered shrug before he took another bite. There was a pause as Timothée looked at him with what felt like a calculated stare, and then the man gave a toothy smile and leaned back into his seat.

"White noise," Timothée repeated and nodded his head in a sage manner. "What's your to go noise?"

He took a few moments to eat a bit more before he answered. "Airplanes or drying machines. I'd probably like the ocean sounds or rain if it didn't make me want to piss so much." Okay, that was probably too much information to say so casually, but that was just the way he ran and he didn't feel that bad for being so unapologetic about it.

Timothée rounded his eyes a little and laughed in breathy, staccato bursts that Armie found rather endearing. "Can't say I've heard that one before, but airplanes?"

"Yeah, airplanes. I used to fly around a lot- still kind of do, so it's a really familiar sound to me, and I swear I get the best sleep on them." The look he got in return told him that Timothée clearly couldn't empathize and it pulled a smile from him. "I'm going to make an educated guess here and say that you're not a fan of flying."

The brunet's head tilted to the side as the back of his hood was rubbed. "It's not my _favorite_..." he said in agreement.

Armie hummed back as he went to get his own cup. The steam was blown away but he was interrupted when someone came over and asked if he could scoot in so she could get past. He, of course, complied and put his cup down so he could scoot forward. Armie ended up knocking the top of his knees against the table. The table shook a little, and he grimaced from both the pain and the apologetic look the lady gave him as she tried to slip past. If he thought there wasn't that much space in between Timothée and him before then there was absolutely _no space_ now. His shins pressed against the other's, and he tried his damn hardest to not focus on it too much. It didn't help that he had leaned in while Timothée went to go grab his drink so it wouldn't fall off the edge. He could smell the saturated mix of Timothée's cologne and scent, and- _no,_ he did _not_ want to smell more.

Thankfully, the lady passed soon enough, and he was able to push his chair back again. Armie sighed as he leaned back and readjusted the whole.. leg situation to create more space again. The feeling of having their legs all tangled up wasn't that _bad_ , but he wanted to avoid thoughts like that.

"Did you get back safely?" Timothée asked as he, too, leaned back into his seat.

"Huh?" Armie responded back intelligently as he faced forward again.

"I don't know why I asked- you're here so you clearly did," Timothée said in a quick breath and a small shake of his head. "I, ah, meant if you got back home alright on Friday. I saw you on the way out and you looked kind of.." The brunet's voice trailed off as he pursed his lips.

"Kind of shitfaced? Yeah, I kind of really was," he confirmed with a light grimace. "But, yeah, I got home safe- thanks for asking." There was a small part of him that appreciated the concern, but it set him back once again because it wasn't a normal amount of appreciation. He _really_ appreciated it, and he was sure there was something wrong with him. Maybe he needed to get more sleep or something, because the weird intensity he felt in regards to Timothée was slowly driving him nuts. "How was your night, though? I never got to ask, and you know me- I like to be nosy with everyone at the club." He wiped the small frown off of his face and grinned at the brunet.

Timothée rubbed his chin absently as his gaze wandered towards the window. "It was good- it went a lot better than I originally though it would, actually. I don't normally do scenes like that with the latest hits and old time records." He looked back at Armie and leaned his cheek against a hand. "I'm surprised we're not playing a game of 20 questions if you're really _that nosy."_

Armie arched a brow and leaned in with his forearms propped against the table. "I'm more of a Never Have I Ever sort of guy, but I suck shit at it since I'm almost always the first to lose." That drew out a small laugh from the brunet and he chuckled along as well.

"You're that bad? Actually, is it really considered bad? I've always thought that it meant you experienced life a bit more- it's just in a different way than some people."

His eyes widened and he went to slap the table lightly. _"Thank you_. I thought I was the only one that saw it that way! Everyone calls me crazy or something like that, but I like to view it as having a sense of adventure."

There was a crinkle to Timothée's nose as he chuckled. "Well, I think it depends on the context- like in between.. skydiving and streaking down a neighborhood in the middle of a storm."

The brunet's voice was painfully thoughtful, and Armie choked on his coffee when the comparison came up. He patted his chest and started to laugh once he was done coughing. "Streaking down a neighborhood in the middle of a storm? Tim, what the hell? That sounds pretty personal."

"Maybe it is," Timothée chortled back with a wide smile, "or maybe it isn't."

"Are you serious? There's nothing wrong with doing that besides, I don't know, scaring the crap out of people if they happened to witness that," he said and felt his leg get nudged. "Come on, try me. We can play that two truths and a lie thing if you want to stick to the game theme."  
Timothée pursed his lips and tugged at the end of a curl that peeked out from his hoodie. "Alright, you go first, though."

There was a pause as Armie finished off the rest of his sandwich. He pulled a long face in thought before he went to speak. "I was born and raised in the Cayman Islands, golfing is one of my biggest passions, and.. I tore my entire right pectoral from working out and needed surgery." He could practically hear how hard Timothée was thinking, but he said nothing else and sipped on his coffee with he waited.

"The injury," Timothée said after several seconds. There was a clear look of uncertainty even after the decision was voiced, and it only deepened when a smile stretched slowly across Armie's face.

"Nope, that's one of the truths," he said with a small air of triumph. "I really did tear my pec right off of my skeleton and it sucked big time. I was also born and raised in the Caymans so that just leaves.."

A look of surprise overcame the brunet as he listened. "That golfing isn't one of your biggest passions," Timothée said to finish the blond's thoughts. "That's kind of.. surprising."

Armie shrugged and took a long sip from his drink before he spoke. "Golfing's fine and all, but I mostly go for the food and to mingle." He noticed how Timothée's eyes fell down to the band on his ring finger as he lowered the cup. There was a weird churn of _something_ in his stomach and he was sure it wasn't because of the food or the drink. "Platonically mingle." He then clarified, even though there was a part of him that wasn't all that convinced. Not that he had been _lying_ , but ever since he saw Timothée last Friday..

No, _nope_ he wasn't going down that lane and gave himself a mental slap to the head to get back on track. The rewording seemed to be enough for the brunet and Timothée nodded with that _look_ that made him want to squirm for some reason. "Anymore thoughts or concerns?" He asked and kept his voice even and pleasant despite the small tangle of emotions in his gut.

"A little bit of both? Do you get injuries like that often?" There was a look of concern that weighed on the musician's face as he spoke.

Again, that stupid feeling of appreciation came back and tried to worm its way into his heart. "Often enough for my wife to say that I probably have some frontal lobe issues, or that I've been gifted with some pretty shitty luck," he said with a smile.

"Frontal lobe issue? That's a little harsh, isn't it?"

Timothée's voice was light, but there was something else that Armie heard . Something that he couldn't put his finger on and it bothered him. "Harsh, but probably true. I mean my best friend agrees with her, and I'm willing to bet my bottom dollar that you'll think the same once you get to know me well enough."

Hold on a second- _once_ Timothée got to know him well enough? Usually he never took a statement like that to heart, because he didn't _let_ people know him past the superficial facade he kept up to the public. Yet he felt his heart seize for a second at the possibility of Timothée slipping past those barriers. He wasn't sure why he immediately felt that way, but the chances of that actually happening didn't feel too abstract. The most disturbing part was how he didn't view that as a threat like he would have with anyone else. Once someone got too close to who he really was he shut down and blocked them out.

"Fair enough," Timothée said with an understanding smile, but that _look_ remained for a moment longer before the brunet thought about what to say for his two truths and a lie. "Okay.. I'm from Hell's Kitchen, I used to rap a lot when I was younger, and I have two older sisters."

"That's pretty mundane compared to mine," Armie joked lightly.

"I like to start off simple and then work my way up to the crazier stuff."

"I'm pretty sure you crossed that line with the whole streaking thing," he pointed out, "but okay, let's see.." Armier squinted at Timothée while thought. "The rapping." Truth be told, he could actually believe that, but he wanted to know for sure whether or not it was a lie. When the brunet's gaze dropped down to the table, he knew he hadn't been right and his smile stretched into a grin. "You totally did, didn't you? Wait, this could totally be a shot in the dark, but do you have any videos of it?"

Timothée fidgeted with the sleeve of his cup again and didn't look up right away. "It's the truth, but I am _not_ telling you if there's any evidence or not."

"That's a yes. That has to be a yes, and I'm going to find it in one way or another," Armie said with an excited litl to his words. "Did you have a name?" Timothée just frowned at him and tugged at the strings of the hoodie. "Come on, I promise not to give you shit if you tell me now, because once I find that video.." He let his voice trail off and almost laughed with the way Timothée scowled.

"I'll take my chances," Timothée said with a sniff of defiance. " _Anyways,_ the lie was about my sisters. I only have one, and now it's your turn."

Armie folded his arms over the table and leaned forward. "Alright, can't say I didn't warn you and I'm not forgetting about this," he s aid before he leaned back into his seat again. "I went on a 4k road trip on a Vespa with some of my buddies, I was arrested and went to jail, and I once sneezed so hard that I broke my nose by kneeing myself in the face." The look on Timothée's face was priceless and he waited with the smile still in place.

"I think you're starting to push the limits of have a sense of adventure," Timothée commented as he thought. "I'm almost afraid to go with this, but.. you going to jail?"

"Wrong again." The look of surprise made him hold a hand up to delay the brunet from jumping to conclusions. "Hang on, let me explain myself. I was caught with some edibles and spent a day in jail before I paid a 1k bond."

"Oh." Relief sank in little by little until Timothée eyed him with what seemed to be a glint of mischief. "Do you have a picture of your mugshot?"

That made Armie snort and he rolled his eyes a little. "Duh, but I'm not going show you since you're keeping your rapping career hidden."

That made Timothée roll his eyes but he nodded and sighed. "Fair enough.. so what's the lie?"

"Kneeing myself in the face hard enough to break my nose. I'm not saying that it's not possible, because I knew a girl that actually did that, but I did go to jail and I did go on that 4k Vespa trip." Armie smiled at the way Timothée stared at him with the barest of frowns pursed on the man's lips. "Lots of driving, joking, and bare feet."

"Bare feet?" Timothée asked in even more confusion than before.

Armie opened his mouth to explain himself, but he chose to wave dismissively and bumped the brunet's leg with his foot. "It'll take all day to tell you the whole thing and I need to leave in.." He took his phone out to check the time and stifled the urge to sigh. "Another ten minutes- so make this one juicy, yeah?" His phone was locked and put face down on the table while he smirked at the musician.

 _"Juicy?"_ Timothée almost laughed back as he nudged Armie's leg. "Out of all words to use.." Yet the look the blond gave him made Timothée shake his head and sigh instead of continuing that train of thought. "I.. can speak four languages, I once left pistachio shells in between my friend's couch cushions when I could have simply gotten up to throw them away in the trash, and.." Timothée paused and tapped his lips for a moment. "And.. I've used fruit to help me get off."

Thank _God_ he hadn't been drinking when he heard that. Armie stared at the other alpha with his eyes practically popping out of his head. "Whoa- timeout for, like, one second- when I meant _juicy_.. oh my god!" He laughed loudly and tilted his head back. A tear almost trailed down his cheek, but he sucked in a few breaths and cleared his throat. "I'm.. fuck, I'm going with the last one. I don't even care if that's the truth or not, because you went _way_ out there with that one." Armie ran a hand down his face and covered his mouth as he quieted himself down to a snicker.

There wasn't an immediate response back. Armie blinked at the musician once, and then twice before he widened his eyes. "No way- no fucking way!" His voice increased in volume and _that_ made Timothée motion for him to keep it down. He almost hiccuped from the speed he quieted himself, but he couldn't wipe the gleeful smile off of his face. He _also_ couldn't help the way he leaned in a little bit more. "So that's a truth? Seriously?"

It looked like Timothée wanted to huff, but the brunet had a hard time of keeping a smile off of his face. "Yes, it's the truth. I've done that before and the pistachio thing. I can only speak French and English fluently and a little bit of Italian."

"Hang on, I'm coming back to the pistachio thing in a second, because I really want to know more about getting a helping hand from mother nature. What kind of fruit was it?" Armie asked with a childish delight brightening his tone.

Timothée scrunched his nose and looked away before he answered. "Does it really matter?" A flush of pink rose to his cheeks as he kept his gaze adverted.

"I'll let you see my mugshot," Armie offered, but he was met with a glance before Timothée looked away again. "I won't breathe a word of it outside of this conversation. I'll take it to my grave, Timmy. I'll.. oh, I'll trade you an embarrassing secret for it." His voice was hushed and he kept looking at the brunet until his gaze was returned.

"How embarrassing?" Timothée asked slowly, interest somewhat piqued by the whispered offer. He didn't budge from where he sat, but his eyes were now intent on the blond's.

"Embarrassing enough that I could show you evidence of it. It's in a video and has to do with.. a body part." He could've worded that better, but he didn't say anything else as he watched Timothée chew on his lower lip in thought.

A slow breath was pushed out through the brunet's nose before he gave in. "Fine, it was a peach," Timothée whispered after he leaned in a bit more.

"A _peach?_ How the fuck do you _fuck_ a peach?" Armie asked back with his voice dangerously close to being above a whisper. He was shot a look, and he shut his mouth for a moment. "Seriously, though. How the hell do you stick your-"

"The pit's removable, you know," Timothée practically hissed back with regret written all over the his face. "And you don't need to know about the technicalities- what's your embarrassing secret?"

Armie flapped his mouth open and closed a few times before he shook his head. "You can take the pit out.." He repeated out loud, more to himself than anything, but he raised his hands when he saw the way Timothée bore holes into him with an intense gaze. "Okay, okay- I was in this short film for a friend back in grad school. She needed me at the last second, and I had to wear these.. _really_ short shorts- like short running shorts and, well, I had to move around a lot. So.. lo and behold, I had to essentially have my balls edited out."

Now it was Timothée's turn to stare wide eyed at Armie before he burst out laughing. This time there really were tears that escaped as the brunet doubled over. "You- _your_.." Timothée couldn't even finish the thought as he tried to calm his breathing enough to actually speak. "Your _balls?_ "

The grin never left his face, and he didn't feel a lick of shame at the admission either. "Yeah, my balls. Told you it's a fair trade." Armie leaned back and folded his arms across his chest. "God, I can't believe we skipped from 'hey I hope you had a nice night on Friday' to _this_." It was absolutely ridiculous, but the new found knowledge made him giddy; possibly _too_ giddy and he would probably regret the information he let Timothée in on at a later time.

"Me neither," Timothée agreed with a shake of his head.

The laughter between them died down but the matching look of humor never left them. "I should get going soon," Armie said even though he didn't budge a muscle to move. "Oh, are you going to play at the club again?" A flutter of nerves raised from his gut as he spoke, but he knew that he was casual about it. Years upon years of practice made sure of that even though he felt like bailing on the inside.

"I'm actually going to be back this Friday. James got over the stomach flu, but now he's down with the _actual_ flu and it's pretty bad." There was a grimace that laced the brunet's features as he frowned.

"Cool, I'll probably see you there then." Armie smiled and finally went to get his belongings. "Catch you later, _peach_." He stood up and saw Timothée gape at him just before he turned to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, just a fun little disclaimer here- armie really did tear his entire right pectoral and he did go on the 4k vespa trip. i know all of you timmy stans know about lil' timmy tim and his not so sneaky pistachio instance, and i _had_ to throw in the peach. i just had to!
> 
> i will most likely do another chapter based off of these two stars getting to know each other more so if anyone wants me to do this in another word game or to just incorporate a specific subject (like the peach) be sure to leave a comment on here or send me a message [over here!](http://peche-keen.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> come check me out @ peche-keen on tumblr! any ideas or questions are always welcomed over there, and so are kudos and comments on here!


End file.
